


Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breakup, Divorce, Drama, M/M, Short One Shot, chrismas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: De cuando Eiji y Ash deciden firmar los papeles de divorcio en la víspera de Navidad.Y de la vez que bailaron bajo la luna como si fueran completos desconocidos.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Relato escrito en conjunto con [@Jade_Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jade_Fiction) para el intercambio navideño 2019 de Banana Fish organizado por [@PoderKurbi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PoderKurbi)

Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Mientras sus manos temblaban por el frío que azotaba Nueva York, su corazón lo hacía por la simple idea de verlo de nuevo.

El 24 de Diciembre fue la fecha acordada por ambos para firmar la acta de divorcio y los papeles de la venta de su departamento. Lo ideal habría sido dejar todo el papeleo para después de las fiestas pero ellos consideraban que hacerlo ese día era una buena forma de cerrar ciclos. Después de todo, ese día, pero de un año atrás, fue cuando su relación llegó a su punto crítico y todo lo que habían construido juntos se desmoronó con una terrible discusión.

Eiji no quería permanecer en la ciudad por mucho tiempo así que se encargó de preparar con antelación su viaje de regreso a Izumo, incluso compró el boleto de avión con meses de anticipación pues sabía que el 25 de Diciembre era un día saturado para los vuelos.

Su plan era encontrarse con Aslan en su ahora vacío departamento para la firma y después pasar la Navidad con Sing y Akira, pero el miedo y la inseguridad se apoderó de él. No quería importunar a la recién casada pareja así que antes de llegar a su destino les envió un mensaje cancelando su visita, para después apagar su móvil y así evitar que ambos insistieran.

Sabía a la perfección que Nueva York comenzaba a embellecerse con adornos navideños desde mediados de Noviembre por los tours que se organizaban pero aún así no pudo evitar emocionarse por ver todas las guirnaldas, luces y árboles navideños a lo largo de las calles.

Aquel matiz colorido de rojo, blanco y verde se desvaneció cuando entró a su antiguo departamento. Descartando el hecho que ya no había muebles en su interior, le resultaba más vacío que no tuviera ni un muérdago decorando la puerta.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y amenazaron con salir, rápidamente las retiró con la manga de su abrigo y se encargó de sacar todo el papeleo y acomodarlo sobre la isla de la cocina.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y ya podía escuchar villancicos colándose por las paredes y ventanas del lugar, aturdido, se hizo un ovillo a lado de la isla y cerró los ojos.

Solo pedía que el rubio llegara lo más pronto posible para terminar esa tortura, la Navidad no le traía buenos recuerdos en lo absoluto.

—¿Eiji?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una agrietada voz a su lado, Ash lo veía con pena, su cabellera estaba desalineada y habían unas feas bolsas púrpura debajo de sus ojos. Gracias al ligero color carmín de estos se percató que el rubio había sido más débil y había llorado antes de su encuentro.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se obligó a sonreír.

—Llegaste.

Ash intentó corresponder el gesto pero solo consiguió darle algo similar a una mueca de dolor.

—No podía llegar tarde...al menos no a esto considerando que casi me perdí nuestra boda.

Eiji esfumó la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ash estaba tan ocupado en el hospital y ese día había tenido guardia, se quedó dormido en la sala de descanso, cuando despertó solo faltaban treinta minutos para la ceremonia. Mientras se arreglaba e iba al recinto pasaron cuarenta minutos.

El moreno intentó ser comprensivo, después de todo se trataba del empleo de su futuro compañero de vida, pero aún así no pudo soportarlo y lo encaró una vez este llegó. La boda se habría cancelado de no ser porque Yut-Lung lo regañó severamente, este era compañero de Ash así que el azabache sabía más que nadie lo demandante que era trabajar en el área de medicina. Solo después de recibir sus argumentos salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lobby del salón para dar inicio a la boda.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él único que se disculpó a morir fue el rubio.

—Escuché que renunciaste —comentó intentando desviar el tema, muy tarde se percató que lo empeoró.

Ash asintió.

—Supongo que Shorter te lo dijo, Yut-Lung sigue recriminándome eso.

—Lo lamento... —respondió Eiji en un hilo de voz.

—No importa, de otro modo no estaría aquí. —Ash apartó la mirada de él y se concentró en el montón de papeles sobre la isla—. Cuando me dijiste que aceptabas casarte conmigo... la idea del divorcio sonaba como una pesadilla.

—Ash, solo firma y esto terminara para ambos.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a los documentos, con una temblorosa mano sujetó el bolígrafo que Eiji le ofreció y comenzó a firmar. Sentía que colocar la pluma sobre cada hoja era similar a romper cada uno de los recuerdos que lo unían al moreno. Similar a destrozar sus fotografías.

Recordaba que el día de su _gran_ discusión, Eiji tomó el álbum que con tanto esmero hicieron y comenzó a partir en trozos cada fotografía.

 _«¿Esto es lo que quieres, Aslan?»_ , gritó entre lágrimas a la par que se subía a uno de los sofás y quitó de la pared el hermoso retrato que Ibe les había regalado del día de su boda.

 _«¿Es lo que tu quieres, Eiji?»_ , respondió ignorando la sangre que escurría de sus manos.

Después de eso el moreno quebró el cuadro, ahí ambos supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

Su relación estaba rota.

Se alejó de los papeles antes de que sus lágrimas arruinaran lo que había hecho, le tendió el bolígrafo a Eiji, procurando mirar hacia otro punto para que este no notara lo débil que era. Eiji era su debilidad, ahora que lo había perdido sentía que solo podía llorar como un niño pequeño. Después de la pataleta iniciara de nuevo.

Eiji imitó la acción del rubio y colocó su firma en los lugares necesarios, mientras lo hacía recordó aquel 24 de Diciembre y se sintió tan miserable.

Su árbol de navidad de ese año era hermoso, ambos se encargaron de escoger los adornos más acorde a su temática y lo habían montado juntos. Incluso tenían uno de esos santas bailarines en la ventana, era una hermosa decoración.

Todo se derrumbó cuando Ash le pidió acompañarlo a cambiar el horno de microondas que recién habían comprado y que, para su mala suerte, falló. Eiji no recordaba el porqué pero se enfureció con el rubio, quizá fue porque él le había dicho que lo cambiara antes de ese día, quizá porque el rubio no lo había acompañado a ser la compra y como había pasado un mal rato con la cajera se desquitó con él, o quizá porque Eiji ya no soportaba estar tan alejado de él y encontró en esa petición un catalizador para iniciar una pelea.

Ash tampoco recordaba por qué una mísera discusión cómo esa terminó en divorcio, en especial, cómo había sido posible que él dejara que se extendiera tanto.

Suponía que estaba cansado de intentar acercarse al moreno y que este solo se molestara por su ausencia en la casa. Claro que había tenido tiempo de cambiar antes el estúpido horno pero quería ir con Eiji, pasar más tiempo a su lado, después de todo, al día siguiente tendría guardia en el hospital y no lo vería hasta finales de año.

Cuando Eiji comenzó a portarse tan borde con él, enlistándole cada cosa en la que había fallado, su cuerpo se llenó de rabia. Nunca le haría daño al moreno, incluso estando tan alterado, su catalizador de ira fue toda la decoración navideña, el árbol, las esferas, las luces, todo lo destrozó.

«¡Dices que no tengo tiempo para estar contigo, entonces hoy no celebremos nada!».

Los trozos de vidrio de las esferas se clavaron en sus manos, cuando arrancó las cortinas con decorado navideño, estas se tiñeron con su sangre. Eiji le dijo que se detuviera pero estaba realmente enfadado y no lo hizo.

Luego sucedió lo de las fotografías y...lo arruinó.

—Listo —musitó el moreno—. A partir de hoy somos completos extraños, Aslan.

El rubio asintió.

—En ese caso, me retiro.

Eiji se concentró en los documentos, sus manos temblorosas recogieron cada hoja con temor de destrozarlas y solo atinó a estremecerse al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo y sollozó, no quería que todo terminara de ese modo, no quería perder a Ash pero ya estaba hecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, llorando, pero había sido demasiado, la luz de la luna ya se colaba por las ventanas.

En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta. De inmediato se preocupó por su desalineado aspecto pues creía que se trataba el nuevo dueño del departamento, habían acordado verse por la noche o la mañana siguiente para la entrega de llaves.

—Voy...

Alzó la voz lo más que pudo y corrió al baño, abrió la llave y juntó una considerable cantidad de agua en sus manos, misma con la que después enjuagó su rostro.

Una vez más tranquilo, se encaminó a la puerta, antes de abrir se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca.

Ash sonrió con genuina felicidad, en una mano sostenía un pequeño árbol de navidad, de los que suelen colocar sobre los escritorios de las oficinas. En la otra mano tenía una canasta de picnic, estaba tan saturada de cosas que Eiji pudo ver parte de su contenido: una manta, una botella de vino, pan, pastel y algunos platillos navideños.

—Mi nombre es Aslan J. Callenresse, lo vi entrar a este departamento y me preguntaba si...¿le gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo?

Eiji ya no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto, asintió repetidas veces y se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera entrar. Ash dejó las cosas en el suelo y lo abrazó.

—No quiero que terminemos mal... —susurró cerca de su oído—....déjame contrarrestar un poco el daño que te causé.

El moreno correspondió al abrazo.

—Perdóname, Ash...lo siento tanto...

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Aunque el departamento estuviera completamente vacío y en silencio, para ambos se sintió como una gran celebración. Bebieron mientras reían, reían mientras recordaban el pasado, cuidaron que el otro se sintiera cómodo y feliz, en especial, procuraron sonreír para que ese fuera el recuerdo que se llevaran. Al menos lo intentaron la mayoría del tiempo.

Cerca de la media noche, Eiji le propuso a Ash tener su último baile, ahí, en medio de la sala, sin música, en la oscuridad, solo en compañía de la luz de la luna.

Ninguno habló mientras se deslizaban, con los ojos cerrados, por el lugar. Solo dejaron que su mente divagara.

Ash recordó cuando conoció a Eiji, fue en la biblioteca, él se había quedado dormido sobre la decena de fuentes que consultaba para rendir su último examen teórico. Esa ocasión soñó que moría, que había decidido que lo mejor para todos era que él desapareciera de sus vidas, incluso vio sangre y lágrimas de alguien que no conocía.

Cuando despertó, aquellas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, Eiji estaba parado frente a él, sin conocerse se abalanzó a sus brazos y sollozó.

_«Estás vivo»._

Cuando le preguntó sobre aquel incidente, Eiji le confesó que esa misma mañana él había tenido una pesadilla similar. En sueños vio a un chico rubio que moría en la biblioteca, nadie lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde así que al levantarse su primer impulso fue ir a ese lugar. Entonces ambos se encontraron y su historia comenzó.

Eiji recordó la propuesta de matrimonio del rubio, fueron a Cape Cod, el pueblo natal de Ash. Después de jugar en el rio y dormir la siesta debajo de la sombra de los árboles, el rubio se le declaró.

_«Mi alma siempre estará contigo»._

Esa simple frase selló todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que sucedería a continuación, nadie se imaginó que el final sería catastrófico.

Él solo quería detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante, con Ash y él bailando, fingiendo que todo el dolor nunca existió, en medio de una vacía sala, debajo de la luz de la luna.

Sonaba casi paradisíaco.

* * *

—¿Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?

Eiji negó.

—Tengo que despedirme de Sing y Akira, ayer los preocupé.

Ash sonrió.

—En ese caso... —Estiró los brazos—. ¿Un abrazo de despedida?

Eiji se dejó hacer por las extremidades del menor y soltó una dulce risa.

—Gracias por esta grandiosa navidad, Ash. De corazón, deseo que tu vida sea un éxito.

—Yo también, Eiji. Quiero que seas muy feliz, nunca dejes de sonreír.

Después de un largo abrazo se separaron, ambos sin borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Cuídate —finalizó el moreno a la par que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a andar.

Ash tuvo el impulso de ir tras él, pero hacerlo sería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Al final se limitó a alzar la voz, llamando la atención de Eiji.

—Sayonara —musitó con alegría.

—Sayonara, Ash.

_Quizá estamos destinados a conocernos, nunca a estar juntos._


End file.
